Dunham
Dunham, Enchanter Henchman At a Glance Origin: First seen at Yak's Bend Profession: Mesmer Armament: Staff Dunham is likely just another character who has decided to follow Prince Rurik across the Shiverpeaks. From his dialogue and quotes, it would seem that Ascalon was also his home. He is available for hire as a henchman from Yak's Bend onwards. Location *Shiverpeak Mountains (all towns and outposts) *Maguuma Jungle (all towns and outposts) *Crystal Desert (all towns and outposts) *Ring of Fire Islands (all towns and outposts) Skills Used * * * * * * From Dragon's Lair on: * (Elite) (replaces Imagined Burden) Evaluation With his hexes, he tends to be a priority target of enemy monster groups (more so than Orion, Alesia, or Claude). You can use this as a distraction or as a trap. Since most of the strongest mesmer skills require a human's intuition, timing, and strategy, some players feel he is somewhat less effective than the other henchmen. Pros *Has Empathy, an excellent damage dealing spell against computer-controlled opponents. *He is good at slowing down enemy warriors. The combination of slowing, Empathy and his own Distortion allows him to tank quite well against one or two hard-hitting ranger/melee enemies despite having regular caster armor. By no means is this anywhere near enough when getting swarmed, but he can take hits from a warrior or two. *He is the only henchman who can drain enchantments from enemies and shatter hexes on allies. These skills are very useful against enemy mesmers, necromancers and monks. Cons *The only henchman who does not have some form of health recovery skill, even though Ether Feast is a skill available to players from pre-Searing. *He tends to use Imagined Burden often, which is generally not a very helpful skill in PvE. *He is not a Shutdown Mesmer. He will not interrupt enemy spells nor drain enemy spellcasters' energy. *Shatter Hex and Drain Enchantment are barely used during combat *He is most enemy spellcasters' #1 target, and he dies fairly quickly. Because of mounting Death Penalty and the fact that he's often constantly being attacked, he can quickly become a hindrance. Dialogue :"Things certainly have changed after the Searing. Life has become a constant struggle for survival. However one must never abandon ones sense of pride and dignity." Quotes Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: *''"I need a warmer coat."'' *''"I never much cared for King Adelbern."'' *''"Here we are again, surrounded by icicles and mounds of frosty snow."'' *''"Now would be a good time for some of that shark fin soup."'' Idle quotes in Kryta: *''"Have you ever had shark fin soup? It's quite delightful."'' *''"I've never liked the sound of seagulls."'' *''"How do you think I'd look in a sarong?"'' Idle quotes in the Maguuma Jungle: *''"The plants here remind me of someone I once knew."'' *''"It's quite humid here."'' *''"Is that...yes, I think it's fungus."'' *''"I'm not quite sure what to make of this place."'' *''"I think that plant just licked its lips."'' Idle quotes in the Crystal Desert: *''"I think I have a rock in my booties."'' *''"The mirage is an amazing phenomenon."'' *''"Can you believe that this was all at one time under water?"'' Idle quotes in the Ring of Fire Islands: *''"Lyssa save me from this heat."'' *''"The heat rising from the lava pools is quite interesting to watch."'' *''"The silk in my garments is sticking to my skin."'' *''"Don't get too close. The lava burns."'' Battle quotes: *''"I challenge you, hooligan."'' *''"I despise these little conflicts."'' *''"I shall make you bleed from your ears."'' *''"The gauntlet has been thrown. Your time is near."'' *''"You've made me very angry."'' Category:Henchmen Category:Humans Category:Mesmers